


Always the City

by Zoya1416



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment near the end of JINGO, Vetinari finds himself with uncomfortable feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the City

“I'm bought and sold, aren't I?”said Vimes, shaking his head. “Bought and sold.”

“Not at all, “ said Vetinari.

“Yes, I am. We all are. Even Rust. And all those poor buggers who went off to get slaughtered. We're not part of the big picture, right? We're just bought and sold.”

Vetinari was suddenly in front of Vimes, his chair hitting the floor behind his desk.

“Really? Men marched away, Vimes. And men marched back. How glorious the battles would have been that they never had to fight!” 

JINGO

_________________________________  
Vetinari hesitated. “ Ankh-Morpork owes you, and Captain Carrot, and Ahmed debts we can never pay. You stopped a war.”

“Yeah, but it wouldn't have stayed stopped if you hadn't...”

Sam suddenly felt the other man's grip on his shoulders, the pale hands stronger that they looked, the blue icy eyes focusing on his.

“But please don't ever do that to me again. I could not stand it if you vanished off the face of the earth.”

“Sir?”

“Even if you were killed in Ankh-Morpork I could visit your grave. But not in Klatch.”

There was another hesitation and then Lord Vetinari embraced Vimes in a hard clasp, once. He pressed his head against the shorter man's, and there was a strangled sound that surely wasn't a sob. Vimes blinked, and awkwardly patted the Patrician on his back. Then Vetinari stepped away and went around to his desk. His cool demeanor was back, save for the fact that he crossed his arms and briefly looked our the window, blinking.

“The city needs both of us, Samuel. It needs both of us to be stable. We had to leave her this time to save her, but I pray that will never happen again.”

Vimes was confused. “So what was that all about? Ankh-Morpork giving me a big old hug to say “well done?” Or was it you? 

There was a pause.

“Sir?” Vimes tried out the Patrician's name, slowly. “Havelock...?”

“Of course it was the city. How could it be anything else? Don't let me detain you.” Vetinari rattled out, not meeting his gaze.

As Vimes moved to leave, Vetinari said, “Samuel...bring Captain Carrot for your future meetings here. He learns quickly enough, and it would be good for him to develop politically.”

“Very good, Sir.” 

After Vimes had left, Drumknott entered. “You could have asked me to be present at all you meetings, sir,” he said a little reproachfully.

“No. It's better this way. Captain Carrot needs a great deal of polishing before he can take over the Watch.” 

As Drumknott started to speak, Vetinari waved one hand. “In due time, in due time. Even Commanders retire.”

“And Patricians?”

“No. I cannot see myself on a little beach, drinking something with an umbrella in it.”

“Especially if the person sitting next to you didn't drink.”

Vetinari said firmly, “Good night, Drumknott.” When the secretary was gone, he sat down and picked up a piece of paper. Night fell as he poured himself out again for his city.


End file.
